Tutorías
by Agnes Snape
Summary: Llega el final de su educación en Hogwarts y Hermione va a despedirse de Snape que fue el encargado de sus tutorías y de... bueno... "tutorías"...
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo Sevmione dedicado a las chicas del escuadron en especial a Mama Shmi por su ayuda! Este es para vos especialmente!

* * *

Hacía meses que temía profundamente este día. Era su última noche en el castillo y no solo era su etapa de estudiante la que llegaba a su fin. Tenía que despedirse de él.

Sabía que su frágil relación con su maestro de pociones se mantenía apenas por la asesoría que él le daba para convertirse en experta en ese área. Ahora salía de Hogwarts para asistir a una institución que la prepararía para su maestría. Todo acabaría después de esa noche y eso le destrozaba el corazón.

Todo había pasado casi por casualidad. Hermione había hablado con la profesora McGonagall en una de las reuniones para orientarla sobre las posibles carreras en su futuro profesional. Ella había planteado su deseo de continuar incursionando en el campo de las pociones.

La profesora le había dado los pasos a seguir pero le había recomendado hablar con el profesor Snape para que le diera algunas tutorías al terminar sus clases.

No estaba muy segura de que el mago fuera a aceptarla como su aprendiz, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el hombre la citó sin más para la noche siguiente.

Así comenzó a asistir a las tutorías, primero dos veces por semana, luego cada noche.

Severus estaba asombrado de los progresos de su alumna. Tenía un talento natural para la elaboración de pociones. Más de una vez un sentimiento de orgullo lo sorprendió, aunque logró contenerlo antes de que volara a su siempre duro rostro.

Una noche en que estaban trabajando en varias pociones simultáneamente para la enfermería algo cambió para ambos.

El calor era sofocante. Hermione se quitó la corbata, desabrochando los botones superiores. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cuello y se perdió en la línea de su escote mientras sus delicadas manos revolvían rítmicamente su caldero. Severus, que la miraba con atención, logró a duras penas controlar el impulso animal de acercarse y recorrer con su lengua el sendero dejado por esa gota. Comenzó a sentir una calor que poco tenía que ver con el calor que emanaba de su propio caldero.

En un arrebato se quitó la levita que parecía tener tatuada en la piel y se quedó con su impoluta camisa blanca, desprendiendo a su vez los primeros botones.

La mirada de Hermione se detuvo en el nacimiento del pecho de su profesor. Cada fibra de su ser deseó continuar desabrochando esos botones.

Se distrajo de su poción que comenzó a hervir y a burbujear de manera amenazante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los negros y misteriosos pozos oscuros del hombre que tenía en frente y en ese momento sucedió…

Su caldero explotó y los restos de su ya inservible poción saltaron a su pecho y rostro, produciéndole una quemazón insoportable.

Severus reaccionó al instante, tomándola en brazos y llevándola a sus habitaciones.

Ya en el baño, abrió el agua de la ducha y la introdujo bruscamente bajo el chorro de agua, intentando desprenderle la mayor cantidad posible de ese espeso preparado que ya comenzaba a solidificar.

Hermione estaba paralizada por el dolor y no respondía. Severus se introdujo también el en el agua para ayudarla. Necesitaba que se moviera, que reaccionara…

-Señorita Granger, necesito quitarle la camisa- dijo comenzando a desprender los botones y deslizando la prenda por sus brazos.

Sus mandos comenzaron a limpiar el pecho de su alumna y no pudo más que asombrarse por la vida que cobraban sus ya ajustados pantalones. ¿Cuánto hacía que la simple vista de una mujer y un leve toque a su cuerpo le provocaba una erección inmediata? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cualquier mujer le provocaba una erección sin necesitar recurrir al recuerdo de su adorada Lily?

Hermione estaba en el séptimo cielo. El dolor había pasado y ahora podía dedicarse a disfrutar del toque de ese hombre que la volvía completamente loca. Estaba convencida que la humedad que sentía entre las piernas nada tenía que ver con el agua que resbalaba por su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos dejando a su maestro hacer y un suave gemido involuntario escapó de su garganta cuando una mano rozó la curvatura de su seno.

El gemido de la chica lo transportó al mismísimo paraíso y su erección latió en sus pantalones. Su mano se movió a su cuello, deleitándose con la sensación de su suave piel.

La mano de Hermione adquirió vida propia y voló hasta su pecho. Sintió como el hombre se tensó de inmediato.

-Señorita Granger, no creo que deba hacer eso.

-Se que no debo hacerlo, pero no lo puedo evitar- respondió aun sin abrir sus ojos.

-Mírame-exigió el mago y ella lo obedeció- ¿Sabes cuán peligroso es jugar con fuego?- preguntó con un tono san sensual que envió un impulso demoledor a la entrepierna de la joven bruja.

-Tan peligroso como encenderlo y dejarlo en libertad- respondió Hermione mostrando una valentía que no sentía en absoluto.

El recuerdo de su primera vez estaba grabado en su memoria. La dulzura y el fuego de Severus la habían perdido por completo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le pertenecían desde ese momento, pero lo que estaba en juego ese día era su alma.

Con el corazón en la mano llegó a las mazmorras y golpeó la puerta.

-Entre- gruñó desde adentro una voz poco amable.

Hermione se introdujo en el despacho temblando, no tenía muy claro que era lo que esperaba de esa visita.

Severus levanto la cabeza y la vio parada junto a la puerta. Se iba. Así sin más. Venía a despedirse y a olvidarse de él. Seguramente algún jovencito la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. ¡Claro! Por eso su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Granger? ¿No debería estar en alguna fiesta con sus amiguitos?

La chica se quedó helada ante el frío recibimiento. No lo esperaba. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no esperaba que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos diciéndole cuanto la extrañaría… pero tampoco así. Estaba claro que solo había sido un juego para él.

-¿Me va a decir que es lo que quiere o se lo tengo que preguntar por escrito?- su voz era cada vez más venenosa. Las murallas de su corazón estaban más fuertes que nunca.

-¡Claro que se lo voy a decir!- luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas que le ataban la garganta y le enrojecían los ojos.- Vine a despedirme- susurró.

-¿A despedirse? Pero que considerada… -se burló el hombre.

-Me encantaría saber qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza para que sea tan terriblemente jodido, pero ya dejé de intentarlo hace tiempo. Lo acepté así sin más. –dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener el llanto.

-Hágame el favor de retirarse. Seguramente algún "amiguito" la estará esperando para la fiesta de fin de curso en la sala común.- la amargura en su voz era casi palpable.

-No quiero ir a ninguna fiesta en ninguna sala común

-¿Por qué perdería su valioso tiempo en su viejo Profesor de Pociones?

-No estoy segura de que quiera saberlo- y, dando media vuelta, se dirigió hasta la puerta para retirarse. La primera lágrima, a la que siguieron muchas más, corrió por su mejilla. Su mano temblorosa se alzó para abrir la puerta y, en ese momento una voz grave, hipnótica, llegó hasta ella.

-¡Si quiero saberlo!- casi gruñó el hombre- Sorpréndeme pequeña sabelotodo

-¡PORQUE TE AMO, MALDITO BASTARDO INSENSIBLE! –le gritó. La cara del hombre era digna de una foto.

-No sabe lo que está diciendo- susurró aún con la boca abierta.

-Estoy completamente segura de lo que estoy diciendo. Creí que era evidente.- se acercó a él con pasos lentos, medidos. Se alzó de puntillas pero aún no alcanzaba. Necesitaba que se acercara para poder besarlo. Apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y él cerró sus ojos.

Las manos de Severus se enroscaron en su cintura, atrayéndola. La lengua de Hermione recorrió su mandíbula, provocando que un hondo gemido saliera de su garganta.

-Dilo otra vez

-Te amo Severus

Buscó desesperadamente su boca y la levantó del piso, haciendo que enroscara sus piernas en su cadera. Hermione pudo sentir la plenitud de su hombría casi rozando su punto más sensible. Sus espiraciones cerca de su oído la hacían delirar.

La chica pensó que la llevaría a su habitación, como siempre, pero él tenía otros planes. Con una mano sacó su varita y, de un ágil movimiento, selló la puerta del despacho e insonorizó la habitación.

Se acercaron a su escritorio y con un brazo sacó los libros, pergaminos, tinteros… todo lo que estorbaba quedo en el suelo.

La sentó en el borde del escritorio y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, demostrándole todo lo que significaba para él, todo lo que le provocaba.

Buscó su cuello, jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sus manos comenzaban con la deliciosa tarea de desnudar a esa mujer que le robaba la respiración.

Ella no se quedó atrás, después de dejarle explorar su cuello a gusto, se lanzó a recorrer esa interminable hilera de botones, deshaciéndolos con habilidad.

Poco a poco la molesta ropa fue quedando en el suelo. Severus solo conservaba su ropa interior. Hermione solo su falda escolar.

El hombre se alejó un paso para contemplarla. Esa mujer era suya y le iba a demostrar cuanto la quería, cuanto la deseaba. Su erección palpitó en anticipación.

Volvieron a fundirse en un profundo beso. Él volvió a bajar por su cuello pero esta vez no se detuvo ahí. Sus duros y erectos pezones lo llamaban como si de una fruta prohibida se trataran. Lamió, succionó, mordió, y cada acción se veía recompensada por un gemido de la chica. Música para sus oídos.

Hermione estaba casi llegando al cielo. No se habían dirigido la palabra más que con monosílabos inentendibles y sonidos animales. Nada necesitaban decir, al menos en este momento.

Situado entre sus piernas como estaba, Severus la recostó sobre el escritorio para continuar con su viaje al sur por ese maravilloso cuerpo.

-Pero que tenemos por aquí- dijo el hombre de repente al ver un pergamino justo por debajo de la chica. –Creo, Señorita Granger, que deberé evaluar este pergamino con mucho cuidado.-

-Hágalo profesor- contestó la chica siguiendo el juego y levantando un poco sus caderas para que pudiera retirar el pergamino.

- Que casualidad Señorita Granger. Es un trabajo suyo, aunque creo que deberá repetirlo ya que está algo… humm… mojado…

-Yo creo que podría darme la oportunidad de dar el examen en forma oral- contestó la chica subiendo la apuesta. Siempre había querido probar ese jueguito profesor-alumna.

-Mmm. Me encantaría ver como se desenvuelve "oralmente"

Hermione se bajó de un salto del escritorio. Comenzó a besar su pecho, bajando por el hasta encontrarse con su ropa interior. Sus dientes hicieron el trabajo de liberar la enorme y palpitante erección del Maestro de Pociones.

Su lengua comenzó a recorrer toda la extensión de su hombría una y otra vez, arrancando gemidos cada vez más sonoros por parte de Severus. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente a sus testículos, acariciándolos suavemente.

Las manos de Severus se enredaron en su cabello que, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, se rendía a las caricias de la joven. Cuando Hermione introdujo todo su miembro en su boca, succionando con esmero, creyó que el castillo completo colapsaría como su cuerpo. Los movimientos se hicieron más profundos y, demasiado pronto, tuvo la necesidad de explotar.

-Detente- gruñó en una orden que tenía algo de súplica. Tenía los ojos apretados en plena concentración y con sus manos tiraba de ella para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Aprobé la lección, profesor?

-Con creces, Señorita Granger- suspiró el mago aún con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, casi podía verse el fuego en ellos.- Tal vez debería darle una emmm… ¿devolución de su trabajo?

Volvió a subirla a su escritorio, besándola en cada rincón y dirigiéndose siempre al sur. Se deshizo prontamente de su falda y llego con su lengua a su Monte de Venus. Hermione arqueó su espalda ante el contacto y Severus continuó su camino.

Su lengua se hundió entre sus pliegues provocando un gemido profundo de la chica.

-Así es preciosa. Canta para mi

Y entonces, hizo contacto con su inflamado clítoris que pedía ansiosamente por más.

-Ohhh, Severus- y cuando uno de sus largos y expertos dedos se coló en su interior, no pudo contener la explosión de placer.

Luego de recoger con su ansiosa boca lo que ésta había provocado, se acercó a la suya para compartir el regalo. Ella se saboreó en sus labios. Él se hundió en su cuerpo con maestría y comenzó la danza ancestral de sus cuerpos.

Con cada vaivén las paredes eran testigo de los gemidos de los dos. Cada gemido era testigo de la profundidad del deseo entre los dos.

No pasó mucho para que ambos cuerpos colapsaran casi en simultáneo.

Con infinita delicadeza la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, depositándola en la cama.

-Dime que no te irás

-Debo hacerlo

La decepción en el rostro del hombre le estrujó el corazón.

-Espera- lo detuvo porque él ya se levantaba para alejarse- Eso no quiere decir que voy a dejarte.

-Pero te iras..

-Si. Me iré a obtener mi maestría… Solo serán unos meses. Hasta que consiga un tutor…- Y lo miró con una sonrisa de lado.

-Espero que ese tutor te trate como te mereces- le dijo agradeciendo a Merlín por su título

-Yo también lo espero- respondió ella y en un ágil movimiento lo dejó de espalda al colchón y se acomodó encima de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno mi gente linda… Por un error involuntario me "comí" la última parte del capítulo por lo que les recomiendo que lo vean (ya está modificado)

Para los nuevos lectores, desestimen este mensaje ya que está completo jajaja

El fic termina con un final abierto, como notarán, pero no taaaan abierto!

Ya algunos me pidieron una secuela… si me lo piden con muchas ganas (o muchos comentarios) puede ser que los complazca…. Noooo… no es extorsión que va…

Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
